


Detention

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: When school troublemaker Dean Winchester unexpectedly presents as an omega during detention, his teacher Mr. Novak decides to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and first attempt at writing smut. Unbeta'ed. You have been warned.

Dean Winchester was the worst student Castiel had taught in years. 

The boy had gone out of his way to prove he was a troublemaker. Showing up to class late, never turning in assignments, always full of sarcastic remarks. If his attitude wasn’t enough, his arrogance pushed him over the top. The cocky smirks and winks he directed at Castiel got under the teacher’s skin. Dean knew he was attractive and would flaunt it at anyone and everyone, much to Castiel’s annoyance. He wasn’t even presented yet, though his attitude and build all pointed to alpha. 

And once again, Castiel was forced to stay after school to monitor him during detention.

He entered his classroom and found Dean already seated.

“Hey teach, how’s it goin’?” the boy asked with a cheeky grin, leaning back in his chair. Castiel learned not to indulge him long ago.

“Come up to the board. You will write ‘I will not disrupt class’ 50 times. Then you may go home.” Castiel replied brusquely, situating himself at his desk so he could grade some papers in the meantime. Dean merely continued to grin before shoving back his chair and sauntering past his teacher to the board.

“No problem Mr. Novak.” He said as he picked up a piece of chalk and began to write. Castiel didn’t respond, instead focusing on the work at his desk. The muffled noise of people leaving the building gradually got quieter as the school emptied. By the time thirty minutes had passed, it was silent out in the hall. Everyone was probably gone, what with it being Friday afternoon. 

Castiel was halfway done with the papers he was grading when he began to smell it. Something like leather and cherry pie, inexplicably sweet and the greatest thing he had ever smelled. It made something stir deep in the pit of his stomach, unmistakably alluring. It hit him suddenly. It was the smell of omega in heat.

The sound of chalk stopped as Dean seemed to realize what was happening. Silence reigned as Cas breathed in that heavenly scent. His mind was reeling. Dean Winchester – brash, tall, loud-mouth troublemaker – was an omega. 

“Um…professor…I think I…need to leave.” Dean stuttered out, embarrassment evident in his voice. He obviously wasn’t expecting this either.

Castiel of course knew the protocol for situations like this. The school nurse had probably already left, but Castiel had the number of Dean’s parents. All he needed to do was call them and get them to come pick Dean up.

“No.” 

A look of surprise crossed Dean’s face, confusion evident.

“What?”

Castiel knew he could still back down. He could make the call, be on his way. But that smell, sweet and intoxicating, was clouding his brain, and instead he found himself rising out of his chair. The school was empty. No one else was around. And Dean Winchester, the student who had been nothing but a pain in his ass for the last six months, was ripe and fertile and his for the taking. He would teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Castiel growled, stalking slowly toward Dean who stood frozen by the chalkboard. The omega’s eyes widened as realization set in, the smell of alpha arousal jolting him into understanding. He made the split second decision to make a run for the exit, hoping he could outrun the alpha long enough to get help. Castiel, however, was hot on his heels, and right as Dean reached for the handle he was slammed against the door, a lithe, muscular body pressed against his back.

Dean had always thought Mr. Novak attractive, with his constant sex hair and piercing eyes. But he had assumed the man was wiry and thin under his baggy dress shirts and trench coat. Now, with his teacher’s body pressed against his back, he could feel the broad muscles that so easily overpowered him. Not to mention the thick length digging into his ass.

“I told you,” Castiel growled darkly into his ear, “you aren’t going anywhere.” Dean couldn’t suppress a shiver as he felt a rush of slick leak out his ass. To his horror, his body was responding quite positively to his teacher manhandling him. 

The scent of fresh slick had Castiel rutting against the student he had pinned to the door. He let his hands roam as he fondled the pert body under him, tight and lean and somewhat muscular. Though Dean was certainly larger than the average omega, the more Castiel thought about it, the more his presentation made sense. He had always had slightly feminine features, those full pouty lips, pretty eyes, and that fuckable little ass. He was perfect.

“Get the hell off me man!” Dean grunted as he struggled beneath him. Castiel could smell just how turned on he was despite his protests. He couldn’t wait to be inside of him.

“Continue wiggling like that you little slut.” He groaned as he rutted harder against the omega. That caused Dean to freeze, not wanting to give him the satisfaction he was clearly gaining from his struggle. Time for a different approach.

“Mr. Novak…if you let me go now, I swear I won’t tell any-"

“Shut up.” Castiel interjected, throwing his hand across Dean’s mouth to muffle him while looping the other around his waist. He effortlessly lifted Dean and dragged him back towards the desk, shoving his papers aside and pinning Dean against the cleared surface. In one swift motion he removed his tie, quickly turning it into a makeshift gag to silence the omega. Satisfied, he flipped Dean so he was bent over the desk, quickly grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back with one hand. With the other, he removed his belt and tied it around the boy’s wrists. He paused to admire his work, the struggling omega tied up and squirming uselessly beneath him.

In his heat fueled delirium Dean continued to struggle until he felt a hand squeeze firmly at his neck, causing the omega to go pliant and let out a whine. Castiel grinned softly to himself as he began to grind against Dean’s ass, thinking about all the things he would do to him. He was almost salivating at the thought, Dean’s sweet heat scent making his inner alpha howl.

Dean could do nothing but lie there and shiver as Mr. Novak removed his hand and began to tease along the hem of his shirt before dipping below to map the expanse of his back. Dean almost let out another whine as those broad, calloused hands began to explore his body, loping around to his chest where they settled for a moment on his pecks.

“I wonder what these would feel like filled with milk. You fucked full of pups.”

Dean couldn’t help let out a whimper at that, his ass clenching in desperation for a knot. His skin felt too tight, his body itching against too much clothing. Heat was rising up and engulfing him from within. He felt those sinful hands gently pull and twist his nipples, sending a jolt of electricity through him before slowly travelling downward. They eventually came to rest at the button of his jeans, which they quickly undid before dragging down his pants. Mr. Novak let them drop around his ankles, only pausing for a moment to grope his boxer clad ass once before shoving those down too. 

Castiel stared down at his prize, admiring the round little ass that was positively leaking slick. Dean began to squirm again, though now it seemed more in anticipation than a desire to escape. Castiel slapped a cheek, biting out “be patient, slut.” He paused before quickly removing his shirt, followed by the rest of his clothing. He let out a moan as he took himself in hand and gave a few strokes, briefly considering grabbing a condom from his bag. He quickly dismissed the thought. He was going to enjoy breeding Dean.

Stepping forward, Castiel grabbed the twin globes of Dean’s ass and parted them before leaning down to lick a long strip across his hole. The taste was intoxicating. He immediately began to eat the omega out, fucking into the hole with his tongue. It seemed to drive Dean wild, prompting him to push his ass back in an effort to get the tongue deeper. Castiel gripped him tighter to hold him still before sucking and licking his fill.

Dean was caught up in the amazing feeling of his teacher’s tongue. Still, he wanted, no, needed more. He was still too empty. He needed to be full. Finally, finally, Mr. Novak ceased eating him out. Dean only had a moment to miss the contact before he felt something large and thick rubbing up and down the crease of his ass. Before Dean could even register what was about to happen, he felt Mr. Novak’s cock pressing into him. He was more than wet enough, his heat preparing him for the girth, yet it still felt like he was being split open. His eyes began to water as the length continued to spear into him, slowly but steadily invading until he was sure he couldn’t take anymore. Then there was the feel of heavy balls resting against his ass, and he knew Mr. Novak was completely sheathed inside him. He felt impossibly full, his ass clamping down sporadically at the intrusion, much to the pleasure of Mr. Novak who was moaning in appreciation behind him.

“Oooh, just like that. Milk my cock with that greedy ass of yours. You were made for this. Made to be fucked.”

And with that Mr. Novak began to rock in and out of him, slowly at first before picking up speed. Dean wanted desperately to get away from the cock that was sawing away inside of him, but he was unable to move in his tied up position. Instead he was forced to lay there and take what Mr. Novak gave him. The sound of heavy balls hitting his ass was punctuated by Dean’s own muffled grunts as he was fucked by his teacher. Though his ass ached at the intrusion, his heat addled mind couldn’t help but feel pleasure at being so full. At being held down by a strong older alpha and used.

Mr. Novak began to pick up speed behind him, slamming into his ass with enough force that the desk moved with his thrusts.

“That’s it. Take it bitch. Take it. You’re nothing but a hole to fuck.”

Castiel’s words sent a shudder through Dean, causing him to clamp down on the cock pummeling his ass. Mr. Novak fucked deeper at that, grunting with pleasure at the bitch below him. 

“Like that, bitch? You like having your tight little ass fucked? Like a nice strong cock filling you up?”

Dean could only whine and nod his head, everything narrowing down to the cock pounding in and out of his ass. The residual pain began to shift to a maddening pleasure as Mr. Novak adjusted his angle, nailing his prostate now on every thrust. The bruising strokes were driving the omega wild. He couldn’t imagine not having this in his life. Couldn’t live without it.

“Yeah, you do like that, slut. My little bitch. Gonna breed you good, fill you up with pups. A whole litter. That’s what you want, isn’t it, bitch? You want your slutty cunt filled?”

Dean nodded frantically, his ass pushing desperately back into the cock behind him. He could feel Mr. Novak speeding up that little bit more, his thrusts becoming erratic, and he knew he was close to getting what he needed. 

Castiel began thrusting wildly into Dean’s tight heat, feeling his knot start to form and wishing he could make this last longer. It was perfect, the feel of Dean warm and pliant under him, his inner alpha triumphant at having a fertile young bitch to fuck. He could hear Dean’s soft little moans and feel him pushing back into his thrusts, desperate for his cock, just as he should be. Castiel wanted him constantly wet for him, constantly waiting and willing for him to take him. He was his, his to fuck and breed, to fill with pups. The thought sent him over the edge and he gave a few final punishing thrusts before biting down on the omega’s neck as his knot locked into place.

A blinding flash of pleasure overwhelmed Dean as he was finally knotted, his cock exploding untouched beneath the desk. When he finally came down from his high, he felt the mating bond that had snapped into place from Castiel’s claim. Horror began to blossom in his chest even as he succumbed to exhaustion and went boneless on the desk. Mr. Novak was still rocking into him from behind as if he was trying to get even deeper inside of him. His knot brushed uncomfortably against Dean’s over-sensitive prostate. 

Castiel gave Dean’s ass another slap, reveling in the yelp it produced from the omega and the way it made his ass clench down. 

“How could I not claim such a good fuck?” He mused as he brushed his fingers over the fresh mating bite on Dean’s neck.

“I haven’t had such a tight ass in years. You’re perfect. My perfect little fuck toy. I’ll keep you tied to my bed, fuck you good every day, breed you up so you’re always full of my pups. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be my little breeding bitch?” He punctuated the last statement with a thrust of his hips, groaning in pleasure. Dean could do nothing but lay there as he felt another stream of cum empty into him, his ass greedily milking the cock still buried inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Novak has Dean right where he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes my attempt at a sequel. Read the tags. You have been warned.

Dean slowly drifted into consciousness, first registering how his body ached. He noticed he was laying on something soft, possibly a bed. Peeking an eye open, he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a bedroom, dusky grey-blue walls and a dresser in his line of site. Sunlight beamed through a window – it looked like late morning. Dean strained his ears for any sound, but was met with only silence. He shifted, letting out a groan at the pain permeating from his ass. The movement made him aware he was plugged. Cringing, he tried to ignore how sticky and disgusting he felt. He couldn’t smell much beyond his own slick and sweat, but there was another scent there…

He froze as he recognized it: his teacher, Mr. Novak.

“Son of a bitch.”

Dean looked around in earnest now, noting he was definitely in a bedroom. Most likely Novak’s bedroom. He didn’t remember much, knowing he went into heat, knowing Mr. Novak held him down and fucked him, _mated_ him. Everything after that was a blur, him drifting in and out of heat-riddled consciousness. He remembered flashes of panting, sweating bodies, him begging to be knotted. He felt disgusted with himself.

He noticed an open door that led to a bathroom. Grunting at the pain of moving, he walked over and looked at himself in the mirror. God he looked like shit. His hair stuck up in every direction, his body was littered with bruises and dried cum. Dean wasn’t sure where Novak was or when he would be back, so he skipped the shower, instead opting to wet a washcloth and clean himself as quickly as possible. He debated with himself briefly before sitting over the toilet and removing the plug; he couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling of copious amounts of cum leaking out of him. When most of it was out he carefully cleaned his ass with the washcloth, wincing at the sensitivity.

Dean looked around the bathroom, then the bedroom, fruitlessly searching for any clothing that belonged to him. He considered looking in a drawer and wearing something of Novak’s, but the idea made him feel sick. Instead, he grabbed a new smelling bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It was small, ending at the knees, and obviously meant for omegas; Dean guessed it had been bought for him, and though he shuddered at the thought, the soft, scentless fabric was better than going around naked.

Walking back into the bedroom, Dean hesitated in front of the door and again strained his ears for any sound. Hearing nothing, he slowly pushed open the door, trying to be as silent as possible. Sliding out into a small hallway, he noted several other doors as well as stairs leading downward. He considered exploring more of this floor, but with no sight of Novak this might be his one chance to escape.

Peeking down the staircase and seeing nothing, he quietly padded down the stairs, heart picking up as he eyed the front door. Reaching the bottom he was only a few strides away from freedom, so close to running home and –

“Hello, Dean.”

The omega froze, his stomach dropping through the floor. Bracing himself he turned his head slowly, only to find his teacher sitting on a plush gray couch, reading what looked like a novel. He paused to look up and smile at Dean. It wasn’t menacing, but Dean couldn’t help feeling like cornered prey.

The alpha stood, dog-earing his book before approaching the omega.

“You must be hungry. Come. I’ll make you breakfast. We have much to discuss.”

Dean wanted to run, escape from the monster currently smiling down at him. But Mr. Novak placed a firm hand on his lower back and he found himself being led into a kitchen.

“Sit.” Mr. Novak said, gesturing toward a table and chairs while beginning to gather a pan. Dean didn’t feel hungry though. He felt sick.

“I’m sure you have many questions. Hopefully you remember I claimed you.” The alpha spoke casually, as if they were discussing the weather. “Fortunately, after explaining to your parents what happened, the way your scent affected me, how I would take good care of you, they were very understanding. Let me pay a small sum in recompense, didn’t file a complaint with the school or anything. They even talked about selling me that brother of yours once he presents, should he also be omega. Sam's his name, isn’t it?” Dean felt like all the air was crushed out of his body, the betrayal by his parents like a physical wound. How could they so easily hand him over to the man who raped him? The anger and sadness though were overshadowed by feelings of horror for his brother. Siblings generally presented the same; more likely than not Sam _would_ be omega. He couldn’t let this monster touch his brother, couldn’t let him do to Sam what he had done to Dean.

“If you so much as touch a hair on his head I swear to god –”

“Silence.” Mr. Novak ordered with full alpha authority. Before he was claimed Dean would have been able to resist, give Novak a piece of his mind. But after the mating bite his biology was screaming at him to submit to his alpha. Damn hormones.

“You will speak when I give you permission. Now eat. Your body is mine, and you will take good care of it. Including proper nutrition.” The alpha put a plate of eggs and fruit in front of him. Dean wanted to resist, to shove away the food, but he found himself following his alpha’s orders. Dutifully he swallowed the food, tasting nothing, as Novak stood behind him and began to pet his hair.

“The rules of this house are going to be simple, Dean. You are my mate. You are here for my pleasure. I am not unduly cruel. I will not torture you or cause you excess pain. But I do expect obedience, and you will be punished if you defy me. I will reward exceptionally good behavior; I would like to spoil you Dean. You will undoubtedly resist at first. I can still see the defiance in your eyes. But you will learn to love me, with time.” Dean became increasingly nauseated at the alpha’s words, doing his best to shovel the last of the food into his mouth. He sat their dumbly while the alpha began to gently massage his shoulders.

“You probably can’t smell it on yourself yet, but I can discern the change in your scent. You caught during your heat. Already carrying my child.” Dean's heart froze at that, terror gripping his spine. He was only sixteen. He wasn't ready to be a parent. “So young and fertile. I bet it took after I fucked you over my desk. Knocked up the first time you were ever mounted. You should know I’m going to enjoy breeding you, Dean. Every heat, I’m going to fill you with my pups. You will stay home and raise them. There is no more need for you to go to school. It’s probably for the best, you were never a good student anyway.” Dean felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He was nothing more than a fuck toy and breeder. This was his life now.

“Now if you’re good for me Dean, keep me satisfied, then I might not have need for your brother. Do you want to show me how good you are Dean?” Dean didn’t want to show Novak a goddamn thing, but thoughts of his brother grounded him. He didn’t want to subject Sammy to the same fate he was suffering. His brother deserved to date, to be wooed, to have a chance at real love and a career and a family he chose. He had to be good, had to please this man, for Sammy.

Dean slowly nodded his head, noticing the pleased, smug scent of the alpha behind him. He only felt disgust.

“Stand up then, Dean. Turn around, and remove your robe.” Dean followed his orders, facing the alpha and slowly removing the one layer of protection he had.

“Show me how sorry you are for your outburst earlier, Dean.” The alpha looked at him expectantly, and Dean hated that he immediately understood his meaning. Dropping slowly to his knees, Dean looked up at Novak to confirm this is what he wanted. Seeing the man’s smile, he looked back down to find himself eye level at his teacher’s crotch. There was a bulge there, the man clearly already aroused. Slowly reaching forward Dean fumbled a bit pulling down Novak’s zipper, revealing plain white boxers. Figures such a sick fuck would have such boring underwear.

Dean reached inside, trying to keep his hands steady as he removed Novak’s half-hard member. He remembered how huge it felt sawing away inside his ass and briefly wondered how he was going to fit it in his mouth. He must have been staring at it a bit too long, because eventually Mr. Novak chuckled.

“It won’t bite. Go on now, give it a kiss.” Dean flushed in embarrassment and snapped out of his thoughts. Grasping the member more firmly in his hands, he knelt forward and began to do just as Novak said – he kissed and licked his teacher’s cock, rubbing gently until he felt it come to full hardness in his hands. Dean hesitated. Yeah, there was no way this whole thing was going to fit in his mouth.

“Suck my cock, Dean.”

The order was firm, Novak looking down at him expectantly. Dean had never given a blow job before, but he had seen enough porn that he had some idea of what to do. Leaning forward he slowly took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently before pulling back out. Gaining a little confidence, he tried to take the cock a little deeper. He had to do this. For Sammy.

“That’s it, Dean. Suck it in further, yes, just like that. Now hollow out of those cheeks. Good boy. Use your tongue, always use your tongue in addition to your mouth. Start pulling back out, and lick and suck the tip as you do so. Mmm, yes, just like that. Repeat.”

Dean felt humiliated as his teacher instructed him on how to blow him. It was ridiculous, how calm and patient he acted, as if he was teaching Dean about the French Revolution rather than how to suck cock. Soon enough though Dean began to get the hang of it, bobbing up and down Mr. Novak’s cock, using his hands to massage what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The teacher seemed to be enjoying it, if his occasional moans were anything to go by.

“That’s right Dean. You’re a fast learner when you want to be, aren’t you? So eager to please, mmm, so eager to suck my cock. You were born for this.”

Dean blocked out his words, concentrating on the task before him. When Dean went just a little bit deeper, testing his limits, the teacher shoved forward with a pleased grunt, hitting the back of Dean’s throat. The omega gagged, not used to such an intrusion. He tried to pull back, but Mr. Novak held his head in place.

“Stay. You’re going to learn to deep throat.” The teacher had him wait, getting used to the length hitting the back of his throat, before letting him move again. Now Novak guided Dean’s head, making sure he was slowly taking his cock deeper. Dean couldn’t help but choke and splutter around the dick shoved down his throat, but if anything Novak seemed to enjoy it.

“Nothing like breaking in a fresh bitch.” He moaned while pushing further. “Such a good boy for me Dean.”

Dean could see he only had about an inch left to take, and soon enough felt the alpha’s balls pressed against his face. Desperately trying to avoid panic at the feel of Novak’s huge cock completely invading his throat, he concentrated on breathing through his nose. Novak let out an obscene moan when he felt Dean swallow around him, before starting to thrust in and out of Dean’s mouth. Dean let him take control, as Novak held his head in place and began to fuck his mouth. It hurt like hell, but at least he was no longer an active participant.

Mr. Novak continued to fuck his face for awhile, grunting before speeding up. Dean, barely able to handle the original pace, now found himself gagging and panicking. He desperately pushed at Novak’s thighs, but was held in place as Novak repeatedly slammed into his face. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Novak pulled out, taking himself in hand and jacking furtively while Dean caught his breath.

“Look at me.” The alpha commanded, and Dean immediately looked up, staring into blue eyes as his face was coated in stream after stream of come. He knelt there as his teacher groaned in satisfaction, milking his cock and coating Dean until he was satisfied. Finally, Novak tucked himself back into his pants and gave dean a considering look.

“Not bad for your first time, but you’re going to need a lot of practice. Especially if I’m going to knot that pretty mouth of yours. Perhaps I’ll bring you to school, let you practice on some of your other former teachers. I’m sure they’d love to fuck that bratty mouth of yours after all the trouble you gave them. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Dean? Sucking off every single one of them?”

The omega could only stare up at him numbly, praying that he wasn’t serious.

“Oh, and I almost forgot.” Novak quickly walked to the other side of the room, grabbing a box sitting on the counter.

“Your collar.” He smiled, looking at him as if he were giving Dean a treat.

Dean was too tired to make a move to resist as Novak removed a brown leather collar from the box. On a gold plate on the front were the words ‘Property of Castiel Novak.’ As his teacher snapped the thing snuggly around his neck, Dean had one thought: he was really, truly, fucked.

***** 4 months later *****

Dean groaned as he was fucked from behind. Now in his second trimester, he was beginning to show, and it seemed to drive Mr. Novak wild. Dean quickly learned his former teacher was insatiable, usually fucking him three times a day. Today he was already being fucked a fourth time, the alpha placing a hand against Dean’s slightly protruding stomach while mounting him.

Dean had quickly fallen into routine with Mr. Novak. He was constantly plugged, ready at any moment for his alpha. His days started with Novak fucking him before going off to work. The first morning it had surprised him, waking up as he was turned over on his back, then having his plug removed before being unceremoniously shoved into.

“Good morning, Dean.” The alpha had breathed above him, clearly focusing on chasing his own pleasure as he grasped below Dean’s knees and lifted the omega's legs over his shoulders. Dean automatically tried to resist, shocked by the sudden invasion, but the alpha easily held him down and plowed away despite Dean’s struggle. The violation was uncomfortable, and he couldn’t help but give little grunts of pain as Novak thrust into him.

“This will go a lot easier for you if you learn to relax and enjoy it,” was the only thing grunted out to Dean that morning as his body was used for the alpha’s pleasure. Novak didn’t even try to aim for the omega’s prostate as he fucked him, before eventually finishing inside of Dean with a satisfied moan and leaving to take a shower. Dean had laid there dumbly until Novak reminded him he was to clean himself and the house before the teacher returned home from work.

Novak had told him that every day when he returned from work, Dean was to be sitting on a pillow by the front door. He had to give a perfunctory “welcome home, sir,” which was always met with a warm “Hello, Dean,” before Dean blew Mr. Novak right there in the entryway. Novak told him it was to practice his blow job skills, and practice he did. Though Dean struggled at first, by the second month Mr. Novak was pleased with his progress. He would now often praise and pet the omega as Dean eagerly slurped away at his dick. Despite himself, Dean’s inner omega was thrilled that he could please his alpha.

Sure, in the beginning there were quite a few punishments, even despite Dean’s efforts to keep Novak satisfied and away from his brother. Still, it wasn’t all that bad. Novak made sure he ate well, and was clean and healthy. He was allowed to wear clothing during the day while Novak was at work. He even encouraged Dean to take some online classes and get his GED. And he didn’t beat or yell at Dean, only punishing him if he broke a rule – which was comforting, in a way. Knowing there was reason and order to his life. In the evenings, Novak liked to read or watch TV with Dean, cuddling on the couch. Dean would never admit it, but that was his favorite part of the day. Unfortunately, it ended all to soon, only a few hours of peace before his alpha dragged him up to their room and fucked him senseless again.  Evenings were when Novak liked to try new things: tying Dean up, using new toys, making him wear ridiculous outfits. Sometimes he would take pleasure from forcing Dean to enjoy himself, other times he would mindlessly use the omega for his own satisfaction. Eventually Dean found himself even enjoying those latter sessions. What could he say? You can only lay there and be fucked so many times before eventually enjoying the ride.

And of course there were times like now, where Novak mounted him on the kitchen table as soon as he finished the dinner Dean made for him.

“Perfect. Just perfect. My little fuck toy. Spending all day at home cooking and cleaning for your alpha, then taking his cock all night. Filled with my pup. This is what you were made for, little bitch. Tell me what you are.”

Dean grunted as the alpha fucked him harder, occasionally brushing Dean’s prostate. “I’m yours, Mr. Novak. Your little bitch. Yours to fuck, yours to breed, yours to own. Please sir, fuck me harder.”

Dean had learned the proper response early on. The alpha loved to call him his bitch, but also loved when Dean said it himself. Loved it when Dean begged for him to fuck him. Dean felt the thrusts pick up as Novak began to pound into him.

“That’s right bitch. Mine. Say it again. Who do you belong to?"

The alpha was now purposefully jamming into his prostate. Dean couldn’t help but moan like a whore at the sudden pleasure. Looks like tonight would be one of the nights Novak made sure he enjoyed it.

"Say my name bitch. Say it.” The alpha punctuated his words with bruising thrusts. Dean writhed in pleasure.

“Ca-ca-astiel” Dean gasped out, not missing the delighted and smug scent of the alpha as he continued to plow him on the kitchen table. "Yours alpha. All yours." Novak was possessive like that. Liked talking about how he was the only one to ever fuck him. Enjoyed dominating Dean, showing off his strength. Delighted in making the table rock dangerously beneath them, the loud sound of his heavy balls slapping against Dean’s ass. At first Dean hated the posturing. Now though, he could only moan brokenly in pleasure as his ass was plundered. Soon he began to genuinely beg, shoving back into his alpha’s thrusts.

“Please alpha, please, oh, oh, yes, alpha, alpha, alpha –“

Dean got lost in a haze of pleasure, surrounded by the scent of slick and pleased alpha as he felt a knot began to form outside his hole. Somewhere in the back of his mind Dean knew this was wrong. That he shouldn’t enjoy being held down and forcefully fucked by a man old enough to be his father. But that didn’t stop him from crying out in pleasure as his alpha forced his knot into Dean’s ass, coming intensely and clamping down on his ex-teacher’s knot.

“Knew my little bitch would like that. You're such a whore for me, Dean. You loved being fucked by your alpha, don’t you? Love coming on my knot.”

Mr. Novak emphasized his words with short thrusts into the omega below him. Whining at the feel of the knot tugging his rim, Dean could only nod weakly, enjoying the feel of his alpha’s come coating his insides.

“Yes alpha.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want more.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah if you liked it let me know and maybe I'll try writing some more


End file.
